Juvia's new start
by DynastyWARRIORS
Summary: Previous title 'A New Life'. a broken emotionless lady looking for a new simple life. That's all to it. You know, the usual - an aggressive dog that follows you, a white haired goddess-that can turn to the devil, a bookstore that sells odd topics, a dark forest that whispers to her at night, a fortune teller box that runs on ale only, and so on. Yeah, Juvia will take the lot.
1. A new dawn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or the characters in this story...as for the pairings for this story it would be gruvia but I am unsure of the rest. Suggestions please?  
_

Juvia has done it! She finished unpacking her last box to her new house! This is definitely a new step forward, to making her parents proud of her. Although the cottage has 4 bedrooms, with furniture included, it was in the middle of pretty much nowhere. There was a small village close by – about a mile walk, which suits Juvia just fine. But what was daunting was the house was next to a dead enchanting forest.

'It will definitely be a bonus for Halloween', Juvia thought.

Juvia did say to herself that she needed a remote area; well this is her dream come true. The house price was at a reasonable price of jewels and it also included lovely furniture's. It would cost Juvia, a couple of missions to get the place renovating – but for now it will do.

'At least its better than _there_' Juvia thought to herself. She shivered and not because of the cold.

In speaking about the cold, the village was known for its random but frightening snow storms. Which was perfect for Juvia – it means that the rain she brings with her, would blend in with the storm. And no one will blame Juvia! With a smile on her face, Juvia grabbed her long navy coat and scarf.

'Juvia needs to go to the grocery store.'

With a determined face, she looked at herself at the mirror located beside her front door. She examined herself and concluded that she looks like a plain gloomy lady. Her hair was let loose, wavy blue hair stops at the middle of her small back. Her face showed no emotion although her eyes tell something different. Excitement or curiosity, perhaps. It was definitely a new adventure. She made and took a ham sandwich to eat along the way to the village. Maybe Juvia can meet new people also. Her thoughts trailed of to a certain long black haired someone with piercings all over his face.

She sighed at the thought, she did tell him to come with her – but he wanted to search for his missing uncle. She gave him her new address, in case he changed his mind. That was only two weeks ago and she hadn't heard anything back from him. She hoped he was okay. Shaking her thoughts away, she returned back to reality. She decided to explore the area first before going grocery shopping.

She walked around aimlessly, until she found herself in front of a snow meadow. It was a breath-taking sight, beyond the meadows lead the forest. A forest that was full of naked trees, even though they had no leaves – she could not see anything beyond the first layer as it fades to the blackness. The fog covering the forest gave an eerie aura. It seems like the trees were whimpering and hissing to one another. Waving their branches about as if welcoming Juvia to its borders.

Too busy in her observation she failed to see a dog lying in the middle of the meadow. It wasn't until he gave a short bark that Juvia snapped to its direction. The dark haired dog was sitting in the middle of snow patch, its cold dead eyes stared at her movements, growling threatening at Juvia. He sniffed round the area, before slowly approaching at her; making foot trails on the un-touched snow. Cautiously taking step by step, until it was an arm length away from Juvia. Juvia crouched low and took her leftover ham sandwich to the dog. His eyes bounced back and forth to Juvia and the food. He quickly snatched the sandwich out of her hand, if Juvia hadn't flinched away, the dog probably would of ripped her hand off. It ran towards the misty forest.

'Juvia just wanted to have some company, is all she wanted.' She stared after the dog.

As if reading her thoughts, the dog stopped and looked back, as if expecting her to give chase. When it noticed she wasn't going to chase, it sat down and stared at her. The sandwich left forgotten in front of it. It was as if it was taunting at her.

'What a bully', Juvia thought, as she coked her head to the side confused at first. But, sighed and dusted her coat ready to go home. As soon as she took a step away, the dog barked at her. Juvia quickly looked back and noticed the dog was gone. Her sandwich remained on the floor. Maybe it didn't trust people? What a waste of food. She thought.

Once she reached home, it was afternoon- a cup of tea was an order. Although, she had no food in the house – her initial thoughts throughout the day was to unpack – not that she had a lot of belongings. Slapping her forehead and cursing to herself, she quickly picked back her scarf and put her bag on. She stepped out and locked her front door only to be greeted a cold howling wind.

'When did this come, all of a sudden!' She gripped her jacket tighter. It was freezing! She faced harsh wind before, but not like this one. The harsh wind blew hail stones and step by step she made it to the village. The wind seemed to died down mysteriously, once she reached. She found herself in front of a small store; the name of 'Mistress Strauss Food store' was its name. Odd name if you asked Juvia. She shrugged and entered. She was greeted by an aromatic smell of hot chocolate. She looked around and found the shop to be remote. Not surprising, judging by the wind - everyone would be in their nice comfy warm bed.

She sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She grabbed the essentials and placed it onto the wooden counter. She called out for someone. No one answered, only her echoes. She couldn't believe her luck – she sighed tiredly and put the items she gathered back to its right aisle.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in!'

Juvia spun around only to be greeted by the most beautiful women she saw before. Her white long hair made her look like an angel along with her blue eyes. Although behind the kind smile lies something behind it. 'Or maybe Juvia is becoming paranoid' she thought.

'Juvia should apologise, she thought the shop was closed. ' Juvia gave a short bow to the white haired beauty

'Oh no need to apologise! I just wasn't expecting anyone to come through that harsh wind. Please don't hesitate to browse around. ' She replied with a gentle smile on her face.

Juvia nodded and picked all of the items and gently placed them on the mahogany counter. When she finished paying, the white haired lady introduced herself.

I don't think I need to ask but are you new here. I'm Mirajane, I'm guessing you are Juvia?

Juvia nodded. Mirajane beamed at her and asked her where she came from.

Juvia opened her mouth but quickly closed it. And looked down at the counter and deciding how she should answer.

' Gomennasai, I did not mean to pry – I was only curious' Mirjane gave an apologetic smile but waited for an answer.

Deciding there was no harm to telling the truth. 'Juvia is from the P.L Orphanage, down at the coast.' Juvia replied monotony.

'Oh the coast that sounds lovely!' answered Mirajane, her smile never leaving her face but her eyes showed sympathy for her. That orphanage was not really a safe haven. Mirajane glimpsed outside the window and with her hand raised to her mouth she gasped.

'Oh you best be on your home, Juvia! Those dark clouds seems to be coming this way. '

Juvia nodded

With a wave, Mirajane called out to come see her if she needed anything.

Not knowing any kindness before, Juvia awkwardly waved at her and headed back to her place. Clutching her grocery bag loosely to her chest; as she braved through the strong cold winds.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was staring at her back, through the shop window, with calm calculating eyes. A large shadow approached behind her, towering over her. 'NEE-CHAN, YOU FORGOT TO WEAR YOUR -!'

White spiked hair and a towering figure but gentle eyes staring at the beauty who stopped looking outside the window.

'No need to fret, Otouto'

'But, that's what happened with her! Nee-chan, I don't want to lose you too!'

The white haired patted her brothers giant arm gently, and comforted him. Both pair of eyes seemed to be drifting to sadness and despair, as they recalled a painful memory.

It will never happen again she whispered as she walked through the back room. Her otouto only stood in the middle of the room, his head low. He took a deep breathe and muttered to himself 'If you're a man...you don't cry' he huffed and followed behind his sister.

Juvia huffed, as she clutched the grocery bag closer to her chest and fished out her to keys to unlock her front door. Along the journey home, she felt like someone was watching her back but she couldn't spot anything through the storm. The storm blinded her vision and her only thought was to get home and relax by the stove. Once she was inside, she had to slam the door shut with her weight as the wind pushes through. Once inside she took off her scarf and boiled some water on the stove for that desired hot chocolate she longed for. While it was heating up, she took some firewood and placed it under the stove and lit it with her match. She relaxed on her sofa and rubbed her legs together for warmth. She loved the cold but it does have its limits. Her thoughts came to the dog and thought if it had found shelter. Her thoughts did not dive deeper as the whistle of the kettle began to wheeze out throughout the house. She sighed for the nth time and poured herself that hot chocolate and relaxed.

Those dark clouds always did the best out of her – always followed her throughout her 22 years of joyful life. Why does it always seem like I'm so far from home, she wondered. Her eyes staring at the dark clouds.

Late afternoon, Juvia, decided to grow vegetables around her backyard to save up what little money she has remaining. She did spot a bookstore when she was on her way to the Strauss store. She decided to head to the bookstore as soon as the storm passes. As she made her way, the sign of the bookstore was half covered by the snow. Though, she could just make the first couple of words from the rotten wood. 'L&L Books Ltd'. Not the most creative of all titles but it was straight to the point.

She entered and slowly approached to the counter. A small old lady was present there, brown wrinkled eyes fixed to the book in front of her. She was leaning against the counter, her thick framed glasses sliding down her nose occasionally as she nudged it back up

'I hate to interrupt her', Juvia thought; as she was debating to call for attention or come back later. Deciding on the latter, she turned around only jump in fright as another fairly old lady greeted before her. Juvia was able to distinguish the brown doe-like eyes and her blonde hair which had a tint of white. Her small frame and crooked back showed she must have been carrying heavy load of books. Worn and wrinkled hands waving in front of Juvia's face, but one of her hand held a fairly large pinkish scar, as she greeted herself.

'Oh hello, I didn't mean to make you jump.' Kind brown eyes staring at the empty blue.

'That is okay, umm I hate to interrupt- ' Juvia bowed slightly, keeping her blue eyes fixed on the hand. 'She must have had a pretty nasty slash' Juvia thought.

She was cut off by the old lady by the counter. She closed the book with a snap. Her hair was tied to a lose bun and you can just about see a hint of blue. She took off her glasses and quickly walked towards Juvia and held her hands. She was smaller than expected. But defiantly not slow, as the petite old lady rushed in front of Juvia, in mere seconds.

'Interrupt not at all! This place is open to public, so please help yourself. I am Levy by the way and the lady behind you is Lucy.'

Juvia, smiled and introduce to herself and asked whether there was a guide book to growing vegetables and fruits.

Lucy eyes sparkled and exclaimed 'Oh yes, they are just right down that aisle, I'll show you!'

With a gentle nudge, she guided Juvia to the right destination.

'I recommend this one – I'm growing some cabbages and carrots in my little greenhouse. What types of vegetables are you thinking of?'

'Juvia is still deciding.'

'Ah! Right, right. Take your time to browse around. Just call me or Levy for any assistance.' Lucy flashed a smile, showing some dimples and creases below her squinted eyes.

Juvia nodded and bowed, once again. She browsed around the dusty wooden shelves and discovered many odd topics such as 'Dead Love Potions and Trickery' or 'Fairy dusts: to puke your own guts and stones' Juvia scrunched up her nose at the latter. In the end, Juvia decided to buy the book that Lucy recommended.

'Mirajane told me you are new here, news does spread fast around here! So don't be surprised! If you need anything whatsoever, just ask me or Levy.' Lucy offered, the smile never leaving her face.

Juvia simply nodded and awkwardly smiled at her offer - not used to the attention surrounding her and the kindness. 'Maybe this is how they run their business around here' Juvia thought.

Levy put the book into the brown bag with the receipt in it. With a big smile on the face, Levy gave the bag to Juvia. Juvia thanked her and with the bag clutched in her hand – she decided to go home to end the day. That was until, Juvia stopped in front of the stop. In front of her, was the dog from this morning. It growled at the sight of her, with its sharp white teeth bared at her. His head low to the floor, and was slowly starting to go around her.

'Maybe he didn't like my sandwich' Juvia thought amused.

She readied her magic in her palm, her eyes fixed at the dog - scanning for any weakness spot, should it attack. The dog stopped circling and gave a low and low bark at Juvia. Lucy ran out of the shop, and in her hand was what seems to be a baguette with a sticky gooey substance on top. Juvia immediately distinguish her magic and scold to herself to show it, to the public.

The dog stopped growling at the sight. His head was up and casually walked towards Lucy. Once it was besides Juvia, the dog snarled at her and gave a quick sniff at her boots. Juvia did not dare to move. But the dog was only there for a brief moment before happily going to Lucy.

Lucy bent down with her knees and looked at the dog, whilst the dog stared at her back. She handed him a baguette and he gently picked it up, and put it on the ground, as it ate it in front of her. Once finished, he licked her hand to which Lucy giggled and petted its back. Juvia was a bit jealous at the sight.

The dog seems to be aggressive around her, but the dog seemed to trust Lucy. Juvia ignored the scene before her and walked towards her house. From the outskirt of the village, if it wasn't for the narrow path, she would have to trot through the waist deep snow home. She managed to spot her cottage up ahead. A smile crawled through her face, as she thought about relaxing on her sofa, reading her book with a nice mug of hot chocolate.

A crunch in the snow broke her thoughts as she felt like she was being stalked. She quickly turned around only to be greeted by the dark haired dog walking towards her, a few feet behind. It stopped when it realized that Juvia didn't move. It sat down with its tongue poking out of its mouth. He stared at her with those cold blue eyes. It looks like a breed of a German shepherd. As Juvia examined its long snout, it was quite a handsome dog. With its glossy long black fur, its piercing blue eyes and its long tail that curls at the end. She took a step back and the dog stood up from its sitting position. She realized the dog was following her, and without her magic and in the heat of the moment there was only thing that came to her mind.

...

..

.

Run!

She turned around and her legs dived into the deeper snow. The dog had to jump up as it descends into the deep snow. If it wasn't for his tail pointed up, you would not be able to spot him. ' It's trying to cut me off!' Juvia thought. Juvia didn't dare look behind as she reached to her door. Once she unlocked her door she quickly slammed it in front of the dogs face. She peeked through the blind of her window to see that the dog howling at no-one in particular and was waiting outside her door in the cold.

She sighed and thought she could wait longer than the dog. So she hopped onto her soft and started to read the book she recently brought. Unknown to her, the dog watched her every movement through the window. It was standing on its hind legs. His ears were pointed up as if trying to hear her breathing. His cold dark blues staring at her.

_Thanks for reading :) My sincere apologies for my grammar - English is not my first language. Suggestions of improvement?  
_

_Next chapter:_

'Gray seems to be interested in you.'

'Huh? Gray?' Juvia tilted her head slightly as she gave Mirajane a puzzled look.

'That wolf you have there! He doesn't usually follow strangers for so long.' Mirajane explained

'Ah so it was a wolf' Juvia thought. Her eyes widen at a disturbing thought. Was that wolf going to eat her?! She quickly rushed out of the shop. Mirajane shook her head, whilst smiling with mischief.


	2. The fortune teller and the mices?

_Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail etc, just this story plot. Enjoy!_

_I know the pairings will be Gruvia but please mention what other pairings you would like. Thanks!_

_'__The pair stared at each other eyes, and leaned closer to the other until-'_

Juvia sighed and she leaned back on her sofa. She hugged the cushion to her chest, whilst clutching the romantic novel in her hand. She dropped the book to the wooden floor and placed the cushion to her face, as she gave a long squeal. Yup, Juvia can be a hopeless romantic humpty.

A pair of dark blue eyes squinted, as its ears flattened at the noise. But it still paid full attention to the bluenette, through the window. It watched, as Juvia stopped her squealing. She stiffened her back straight, and dropped down to the sofa, with the cushion miraculously still on her face. The dog titled its head to the side, as it observed the scenery in front. It stopped wagging its tail side to side on the snow, as Juvia stopped moving.

After a couple of seconds, it started to cry and gave a loud bark. Juvia jolted up from the sofa, and found the dog still standing on its hind legs. Yes, Juvia had noticed the dog staring at her for a few hours. The sky darkened and all she could see is its pinkish tongue; but most of all the distinctive pair of glowing dark blue eyes. She shivered and shut the blinds. She heard a whine.

She turned and headed up for a quick shower and to bed. Meanwhile, the dog outside tried to peek through any windows it could find. It growled in frustration. He stretched his front and hind legs before, he waited for another hour. It was about to turn to leave. But it heard, Juvia opening a window upstairs, as she poked her head outside in the cold. She shivered from the cold. Clad only in her robes and a towel on top of her head. The dog stared at her; he puffed out steam and barked.

'Juvia is heading to bed. Dog-san best go back home – it's getting cold.' Juvia called. But it did not move from its spot, as it held her gaze. Juvia shook her head and closed the window. Once she closed and locked it, she toweled dried her hair and peeked through the blinds. She could just about see the dog, as it lifts its head up and released a long howl. 'Maybe it's a wolf?' Juvia thought.

It then walked into the forest mists with its head low. 'It could be that it was hunting for something.' Juvia jumped into her queen sized bed and shut her eyes for a brief moment. She opened her cabinet draws beside her bed. Without opening her eyes, she touched the cool metal chain and pulled it out. She turned on her lamps and took it out. She examined it carefully, the chain gave a shine to the light, but it was cross that made it look complete. Well it was a sword really, with a blue diamond in the middle. It was crafted well, but Juvia was not too sure where she got it from. She sighed and placed it back in her draws. She hoped for sleep to take over her, that was until she started to hear faint whispers.

_"__Hello"_

Juvia jumped and scanned her room. Darkness was the only thing that greeted before her. Juvia rushed to the window, and peeked through. She couldn't see a thing, even with the moonlight. 'Maybe it was nothing, just Juvia's mind?' Juvia thought. She turned and headed towards her bed.

_"__Where are you?"_

Juvia jumped again and turned around. She called out a hello. But there were no response. She turned the lights on and scanned around each room. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and thought 'it might have just been a combination of Juvia's mind and the wind making noises.'

Once she tucked herself into her covers, she gave a final scan and slept. She was clutching the covers tightly in her hand. As sleep finally came and took over.

_'__Get out Juvia!' A pair of desperate hard blue eyes stared at her. But what she saw next was fire blazing at a building and lifeless corpses surrounded her. Their bloods pooled around them. She turned to see the person who called to her, only to see the figure drifting further away from her. She reached for it, but was quickly engulfed by the shadows before her. After that, Juvia had a dream-less dream and it was her nightmare. She screamed for someone or something. Her cries were only to be consumed by the darkness surrounding her.'_

Juvia woke up screaming, or so she thought at first; only a mirror in front of her – convinced Juvia that the scream had been inside her head. It was early afternoon, her eyes widened and hands were shaking. It was just the same nightmares, she had all her life. She tied her hair back in a messy ponytail. And she began her normal routine. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She had a quick lunch as breakfast had passed. She must have been up for most of the night. She dressed into her long navy winter dress, which had white furs on the collar. She put on her knee high boots on and, of course, her navy Russian hat. She checked herself in front of the mirror, located beside the front door. Once inspection was over, she opened her front door, but did not step out. She scanned through any footsteps or any evidence, that could have explained of last night's event. But the fresh batch of snow would have covered it. 'That is, if there were any evidence in the first place.' Juvia thought.

She released her hair from its pony tail, took a step outside and locked her door. She gave a quick nudge to test it was properly locked, before she turned around. There, a few meters ahead sat the dark haired dog. Juvia thought about ignoring it, thinking that giving it attention would do no good to the dog. It did seem calmer with Juvia now, or so Juvia hoped. As it wasn't growling or barking just staring.

Juvia began walking to the village, when she was halfway, she glanced behind. The dog mimicked her. Juvia watched behind it. But there was nothing there, just her cottage and the forest behind it. The trees seem to be waving at them with their branches. Juvia slowly approached the dog. Its head still turned behind. "Don't worry, they are only trees" Juvia said as she was about to pet its head for comfort. But the dog quickly snapped its head at front and growled at her.

It bared its teeth and gave another low grumbling growl. Juvia stood up and slowly backed away from it. She didn't dare turn her back at it. So she continued to walk backwards to the village. 'What an interesting day its turning out to be' Juvia thought dryly. The dog seemed to be sulking, as it slowly walked towards Juvia, with its head low. It was avoiding eye contact with Juvia, throughout the rest of the journey. Once they reached to the village, it quickly darted to the bookstore. Juvia watched its back as it stopped in front of the door. There, Lucy stood with yet another baguette with a sticky caramel topping.

'That dog is going to be diabetic' Juvia thought to herself. Lucy spotted Juvia looking towards her direction. She gave a wave to Juvia and a gentle smile. The dog stopped eating and turned to what Lucy was waving at. It huffed and grumbled at the sight, as it turned back to eat.

Juvia waved back and headed to the Strauss store. She was greeted by a rich scent of coffee. She made a bee-line straight to the counter and ordered a regular mocha.

"Good afternoon Juvia, how are you?" Mirajane greeted with a smile.

"Fine, thanks and how are you?" Juvia answered

"Well I can't complain. The weather seems to calm down from last night events. Customers bursting to come in, you made perfect timing to come in the afternoon, it's not the rush hour at this time. So what are your plans today?" Mirajane asked with a smile in her face. She gave a tired sigh as she continuously wiped a mug with a cloth.

"Juvia was thinking to do some planting at her backyard. But I might - "

Juvia was cut off when a kid burst through the door at the back, he was holding empty mugs and lifted them for Mirajnes to take it. "Oh Juvia, this is Elfman, my nephew. Elfman, this is Juvia." Mirajane introduced. Elfman was wearing a navy suit with a red bow tie. His white hair was flat down and his head hung low as he blushed bashfully.

Juvia gave him a gentle smile and greeted the young boy.

He quickly hid behind the counter. Mirajane lifted him up, under his armpit, and placed him on the counter. "Now now, what do you say?" Mirajane said

The boy did not reply. "You are not being polite and not to mention not very man of you" Mirajane said with a soft but stern voice.

The boy turned around and whispered a quick "hi" to Juvia. He then jumped off and rushed to the back room. Juvia thought he was adorable.

"Sorry Juvia, he can be a bit shy to strangers. What were you saying?"

Juvia thought for a minuite before remembering what the conversation was "Juvia will need to look for a job. Would Mirajane-san know any?"

Mirajane smiled with malice over her face "Well theres the prositute-"

Juvia spat out her mocha

Mirajane giggled her, covering her mouth with her hands. As her eyes shines apologetically.

"I was joking Juvia, well I don't know any jobs available now. But hey! Why don't you find out your future with Cana. I'm sure she will give you some suggestions." Mirajane came round the counter and gently guided Juvia to the back corner of her store. Juvia let Mirajane guide her, it was until Juvia stopped in front of a dusty wooden box. 'It looks like no-one used it for a long time.' Juvia examined it.

'Juvia I'll like you to meet Cana!' Mirajane exclaimed. Juvia imagined horns on top of Mirajane's head along with a lightning strike at the background. Juvia shook her head to clear her imagination, and looked in front of her. It was a mahogany box with a large glass at the front. Inside was a brunette figure leaning against a small table in front of her; her hands were holding a deck of cards.

On top of the box, was logo plate with a layer of dust on top, but Juvia is able to just read it; "Madame Cana, Fortune Teller of the Prayer Fountain Cards". 'Interesting' Juvia thought. Cana eyes were close but Juvia could tell she was beautiful and very life-like. Mirajane grabbed the duster and wiped the glass and the box around it.

Juvia took out her purse and decided that a little fun wouldn't hurt her. But there were no slots for any jewels to slip in. Just when, she was about to give up, Mirajane popped again – "Oh this thing doesn't run on money rather it runs of ale."

'Ale?' Juvia thought as she tilted her head confused. She stared at Mirajane for more explanation.

"Oh, you know. Alcohol, beer, here let me help you". Mirajane magically had big barrel of ale in her hand and poured into the slot at the back. Juvia stared in astonishment. A white haired goddess single handedly lifting a huge barrel, which looked about a ton to carry, and pouring it into the fortune teller's box opening at the back, that doesn't run on money. Juvia could not comment what she just saw, so she decided to stay quiet.

Peeking outside the window was the dog. Its tongue was poking out, as sticky crumbs of the baguette were around its face. It peered through for its victim and saw her staring at a box. It rolled its eyes and sat outside waiting, wagging its tail side to side.

The life-like figure spoke robotically 'Hello, I am Madame Cana – It is true I only operate in ale – the more you pour, the better the predictions will be.' Juvia sweat dropped at this.

'Hi Cana, could you tell me Juvia's future like career and all?' Mirajane asked it as if it were human. Mirajane then chucked the empty barrel at the other side of the corner.

Cana still had her eyes closed as she began shuffling her cards around. Juvia stared at wonders, as Cana made amazing shuffling in the air and laid it gracefully back on the table. She never saw a robot move so fluidly.

A few minutes had gone pass, as Cana was still shuffling cards around. Juvia was entertained and Mirajane was waiting patiently with a gentle smile plastered. It wasn't until they heard the dogs whine and bark, which Cana started to deal the cards.

She presented two blue cards to Juvia. Each one had their unique images.

One of the card showed a bucket of water. At the background, wrote Morning and late afternoon shifts.

The other card, showed a blue haired girl sleeping in her bed. Around her were music notes as it swivels above the girls head. From the outside of the girl's window, showed a tree playing a flute.

'Great, trees are trying to seduce Juvia now' Juvia thought. Cana seemed to smile as if she reading her thoughts; and returned to her initial position. The lights started to darken.

"Juvia- chan I think working as a prostitute suits you well after all"

"Mi-Mirajane-san!" Juvia stuttered, as a small blush made way to her pale cheek. Mirajane laughed lightly and waved off her laugh. She turned to Juvia and thought for a moment, placing her index finger below her chin.

"Okay, back to being serious – any water jobs at morning and late afternoon shifts. Hmm, how about being a gardener, perhaps?" She looked outside the snow and giggled. "Although, you would end up being bankrupt if you open that business up here."

"Mirajane-san you are not taking the fortune teller seriously, are you?" Juvia asked as she stared at Mirajane like she had grown two heads.

"Juvia, this fortune teller only gives accurate predictions." Mirajane was giving Juvia a stern look, being going back to her thoughts.

Juvia inwardly nodded at that. The doorbell rang, as both heads turned towards the door. Gray was pushing the door with its snout, but failing to open it. Mirajane smiled. She walked towards the door and opened it; she grabbed a steak and gave it to the dog. The dog licked her hand and grabbed the steak from her. She crouched and whispered something to its ears and Gray seemed to be listening, whilst it was eating its meal. Juvia watched carefully, as Mirajane stood up and walked towards Juvia. 'This village is probably full of crazies' Juvia thought and kicked her foot for being rude.

"Gray seems to be interested in you." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Huh? Gray?" Juvia asked

"That wolf you have there! He doesn't usually follow strangers for this long before." Mirajane explained. This being said, the said wolf finished its meal and seem to be trying to pull the door handle to get out. But after couple of minutes of trying, it huffed and sat down in front, scratching the door with its paws. It was giving Mirajane the puppy eyes. Mirajane walked over and opened the door for Gray to get out.

'Ah so it was a wolf' Juvia thought. Her eyes widen at a disturbing thought. 'Was that wolf going to eat her?!' She quickly rushed out of the shop. Mirajane shook her head, whilst smiling with mischief.

Juvia began gathering snow on the ground, bending her back. Meanwhile 'Gray' coked his head to the side, but slowly crept behind Juvia and started to sniff her behind. His tail was wagging side to side casually.

Juvia shrieked and spun around, starting to chuck snowballs at Gray.

Gray managed to dodge the first few. But after a couple of seconds of non-stop snow balls, he decided to bite the snowballs she was throwing. She chuckled at the sight and Gray poked his tongue out. His head was low to the ground with his front paws stretching wide apart from each other. His butt was high in the air with his tail wagging at a fast pace, side to side. The sight astonished Juvia, was Gray playing? 'Juvia needed to make point clear to the wolf.' Juvia thought and gave Gray a stern look.

'Gray, you shall not devour Juvia!' Juvia shouted.

The tail stopped waving instead it was held straight up, his head coked to the side. Juvia understanding that the position he was displaying, showed he was confused. So Juvia decided to show it to him.

'Juvia' she pointed to herself with her fingers. People around them giving them room, as they stared at Juvia, with disgust. But she ignored them.

'Is not' she wagged her fingers side to side. The wolf was staring back at her, yawning at the process.

'Food' she started to draw a picture of a chicken on the snow. The wolf crawled and sat next to her to examine the picture. If Juvia was crazier enough, the wolf seems to be chuckling at her attempt of the chicken. 'It seems calmer with Juvia now', Juvia thought with a smile. She was about to pet it but decided against it. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

They sat in that position for a while, until Juvia's butt was getting numb from both sitting down too long and the snow. Just when Juvia was about to stand up, something shuffled under the snow that Juvia gathered. The wolf scoffed and looked at it with bored eyes. 'What is it?' Juvia thought.

The wolf left Juvias side and began to dig into the snow using his right paw. There sat two mice, which were trying to collect crumbs that fell on Gray's face. Juvia knelt and observed, two mice – one blue and the other pinkish. 'Probably escaped from a test lab somewhere?' Juvia thought as she about to pick them both up. But Gray nudged her away with his large head; and picked the two mice by their tails, using its mouth. The blue mouse doesn't seem to be struggling at all, whereas the pinkish one was trying to scratch at Gray wherever possible – but it was out of reach.

'Oh no! He's going to eat them!' Juvia thought desperately as she stood up.

But Gray has put them down at what seemed to be a pharmacy shop. The pair of mouse scurries away into the shop. 'Well so much for hygiene here.' Juvia thought, dark clouds ascended upon them suddenly. All the stores around them closed the sign and closed their curtains. People around them were rushing to get into their homes.

'Juvia! You best head on home – another snow storm seems to be coming!' Lucy shouted from her store as she shut the door.

Juvia dusted her dress and headed home, not minding the weather. Gray noticed she was leaving, he ran towards her, until it was a couple of meters behind Juvia.

By the time Juvia reached home, she felt strangely exhausted. It was late afternoon and already dark. The weather seemed to be lightening up for a bit before darkness took over. Lightning flashed through the dark clouds. Juvia looked behind her and saw Gray barking at the forest. Juvia tried to see what it was barking at, but her vision seemed to blur. 'What's happening?' Juvia fell onto her wooden floor. With the front door wide open. Gray let a threatening growl at the forest before staring at Juvia's unconscious body. He ran inside and grabbed Juvias collar and dragged her inside the cottage. Using his front paws, he closed the front door. Gray huffed and curled into a ball in front of the door. Gray stared at Juvia intensively, not leaving her out of his sight.

A faint whisper from the forest came and crossed Juvia's mind. Gray's warning barks and growls meant nothing to it. Faint laughter and cheers can be heard in the air, as the branches extend and caresses Juvias cottage.

_'__We found you'_

_Thank you for all the reviews (TheGruviaFeels,TheLittleKittyMeows,mgaa,SillyBobbyJ and Plz Update soon) – it was very nice of you to leave them. What do you think of this chapter btw? To me, it does feel a bit rushed and out of character, but I don't know. I was planning for this story to be short. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. _


	3. Authors message

Authors note: 'I' have deleted the first story 'A New Life' but that's because my work colleages deleted it - they thought it would be funny. I don't know how to un-delete it. Fanfic did not like 'Juvias new start' for some odd reason - it kept on going in and out. Displaying a Code 1 message. So I simply uploaded a new title again called 'A New Beginning'. Although that was until I released that 'Juvias new start' was responding again. So I will be updating the two stories to not confuse you guys. Im so sorry of the mess. And thank you for your time to read this message.

DW


End file.
